Dragon Ball High School
by ALeXiA-AshForD1
Summary: Los personajes de dbz estan en la escuela. Vegeta no soporta ver a Bulma con Goku, Milk no puede creer que Goku no haya cumplido su promesa. Raditz es un maldito... Cap 2
1. Capitulo 1: Bienvenida

~Bueno este fic no tiene nada que ver con dragon ball.. haha.. ES BROMA

Hice una historia donde todos van a la escuela. Espero que les guste. … yo me he divertido escribiendo la primera parte. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios. Los tomaré en cuenta, las ideas son bien recibidas también. gracias =D

" Lo que dicen los personajes"

"_Pensamientos"_

**LUGAR**

**~-Flashback-~**

**DRAGON BALL HIGH SCHOOL**

**En la casa del abuelo Gohan**

"Demonios Goku, vamos a llegar tarde, si que eres un imbécil" – Dijo su hermano, un poco molesto, era su primer día de clases y su hermano se había quedado dormido. – "Típico de ti, eres una vergüenza".

"Perdón Raditz no me di cuenta". – Goku rió un poco y puso una mano en la cabeza como disculpa.

Salieron de su casa, estaba un poco lejos de su nueva escuela, sin embargo, era la mejor escuela de preparatoria que había en la ciudad Satan. Era el famosísimo Instituto Valle Naranja, era un privilegio estar ahí. Su abuelo Gohan había conseguido un nuevo empleo donde ganaba buen dinero, por lo tanto, podía darse el lujo de meter a sus nietos en el instituto.

En el transcurso del camino Raditz ya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su hermano. Incluso ignoraba a Goku cada vez que este le preguntaba algo. Como si no lo conociera y se avergonzara de que los vieran juntos.

Llegaron y Raditz se fue a su salón sin despedirse, así que no le dio tiempo a Goku de preguntarle por su salón de clases. Él siempre había sido un poco desorientado y no tenía ni idea donde estaba el salón de clases.

En eso se topó con una mujer muy bonita, así que decidió preguntarle donde estaba su salón.

"Hola soy Goku, ¿tú sabes dónde está este salón? – Dijo algo nervioso

"Lárgate tonto" – Goku la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, que había hecho ahora, no entendía porque tanta agresión hacía el. ¿A caso estaba destinado a que todo mundo lo tratara mal?

"No le hagas caso, ella es 18, bueno así le dicen no sé porque. Es muy bonita, por lo mismo, siempre trata a todo mundo de esa manera, como que piensa que nomas le van a hablar para sacar algo de ella, sabes a lo que me refiero" – Dijo con tono pícaro y levantando una ceja. Era un joven de muy baja estatura, y con pelo revoltoso. Realmente era demasiado pequeño podría decirse que era un enano.

"Oye ¿tú sabes dónde está este salón?.. a pero deja te digo mi nombre yo soy Goku..."

"Yo soy Krillin, no te preocupes, supongo que eres nuevo porque nunca te había visto por aquí. Si, de hecho es el mismo salón que el mío, vamos yo te llevaré" – Dijo amablemente. Goku estaba sorprendido como aquel joven era muy amable con él. En su antigua escuela no tenía amigos, era considerado un desadaptado social. Su hermano, Raditz, siempre le hablaba de mala manera, no se llevaban muy bien, eran muy diferentes.

Raditz era algo frío y calculador, siempre a la moda, era muy sociable y solo le importaba ser popular. En cambio, Goku muy alegre pero despistado, tan despistado que nunca sabía que pasaba a su alrededor. Siempre fue considerado como un raro. Raditz siempre afirmaba que si Goku estaba a su lado, solo lo dejaría en vergüenza, ya que en la antigua escuela siempre lo consideraron un completo idiota.

"Oye, nunca te había visto, así que eres nuevo, valla supongo que no conoces a nadie" – Dijo Krillin sintiendo lástima por él.

"En realidad sí, mi hermano también entro a esta escuela, solo que va 1 año más adelante que nosotros"

"A ya veo, al menos no estás tan solito" - Krillin se veía muy motivado de que Goku conociera a alguien de segundo grado, al parecer Krillin no tenía amigos en otros grados.

"Pues si verdad" – Dijo Goku muy sonriente, pero de pronto recordó que no tenía muy buena amistad con su hermano y se le revolvió el estomago.

"Oye aquí es nuestro salón, si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado." – Dijo señalando un asiento vacío.

"Gracias, eres genial Krillin" – Se sentó a lado de Krillin, se sentía aliviado que alguien fuera tan amable con él, simplemente no lo podía creer. Su abuelo siempre le decía que era buena persona y que si eras igual de bueno con los demás, ellos serían contigo, pero nunca había pasado. Entonces pensaba que solo era palabrería de su abuelo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Goku le iba a preguntar a Krillin que si podían ser amigos pero el profesor llego al salón de clases y ya no pudo preguntar.

Terminaron clases y era hora de receso. Krillin tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente. Goku solo pensó que había sido bueno con él por lastima. Agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta algo triste.

"Hola, perdón, es que me olvide por completo que estabas aquí por andar pensando en otras cosas" – al parecer Krillin había vuelto por Goku, este se alegro mucho, valla sí que tenían en común, al parecer también era despistado. – "Ven vamos, quiero presentarte a mis amigos". – empezaron a caminar en el pasillo.

"Oye Krillin, te puedo preguntar algo" – Dijo Goku algo apenado

"Si, ¿que cosa?"

"Bueno es que, me da vergüenza, pero quería saber si quieres ser mi amigo"

"No tienes que preguntarlo, si, podemos ser amigos, desde que te vi me diste confianza" – Dijo feliz

"Eres un mentiroso Krillin y lo sabes, solo le hablaste de seguro porque esta grande y se ve fuerte, a alguien como tú le convendría para protección" – Voltearon a ver y se encontraba un hombre pequeño con la cara blanca y parecía que tenía un casco, ¿morado?

"Ay freezer, que cosas dices" – Dijo Krillin riendo nervioso, en realidad Goku se puso a pensar, ¿realmente nomas le hablaba por conveniencia? No,¡ no podía ser! Aunque después de pensarlo un poco, no importaba mucho, un amigo era un amigo, además Krillin era muy simpático y gracioso. Volvió a ver al tipo llamado "Frezeer".

"_¿otro enanin y de piel rara? Parece circo por aquí más que un instituto…" _– Penso Goku, sorprendido de la gente tan rara que había, sin embargo, en su antigua escuela él era el "raro".

"Oye tú, ¿Quién eres?" - Se digno a preguntar Freezer, que a decir verdad, también era algo pequeño, no tanto como Krillin pero su estatura era baja.

"Hola soy Goku, mucho gusto" – Dijo Goku saludándolo, pero el tipo lo veía raro y no le quiso dar la mano.

"¡No puede ser!, ese pelo… dime, acaso eres ¡un Son!" – Grito Freezer con desesperación.

"Este… pues sí. ¡¿Cómo sabes?!- Goku sorprendido, ¿Por qué sabia su apellido? No recordaba haberlo nombrado. Y esa forma de decirlo, lo hizo ver como si fuera algo malo. ¿Acaso los rumores de su antigua escuela habían llegado hasta el instituto? No lo podía creer.

"No Freezer, él no es como ellos"

"Creo que tienes razón… perdón es que no los soporto".

"_¿Que no los soporta? De qué demonios hablaban_." - Goku entendía cada vez menos que estaba sucediendo. – "Oigan ¿Qué pasa? Y porque sabes mi apellido. Díganme."

"¿Cómo no sabes? No conoces a Bardock o a Turtles, ellos tienen el mismo apellido y a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso eres parecido a ellos". – Krillin lo miro fijamente.

"¿Bardock, Turtles?" – Goku al fin pudo comprender de lo que hablaba Freezer. Ellos eran sus primos, eh ahí el parecido. Su madre tenía una hermana gemela. Por lo tanto se parecían mucho entre ellos. Lo que no sabía es que ellos estudiaban en el instituto. Cuando la madre de Goku murió, su tía no volvió a visitarlos jamás. – "¡Son mis primos! Aunque hace años que no los veo, entonces, como quien dice no los conozco mucho".

Al parecer este tipo, Freezer, los odiaba. Así que Goku decidió no preguntar más acerca de ellos. Pero en el fondo quería saber en como estaban. A fin de cuentas eran de la misma sangre y tal vez a ellos les daría gusto verlo. Tal vez… pero conociéndolos, y como se había comportado Freezer dedujo que serían igual de mamones que Raditz.

"Ah, menos mal grandulón, oigan cambiando de tema, ¿quieren venir hoy a mi casa?, mi papa hará una carne asada y me dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos" – Goku solo abrió la boca de sorpresa, este tipo Freezer primero no lo quiso saludar, y ahora.. le decía amigo y lo invitaba a su casa. ¡No lo podía creer! Haberse cambiado de escuela había sido lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su vida. Ahora tenía amigos muy alivianados y buena onda.

"Si, también le diré a Chaos y a Tien, nos vemos a las 5, adiós" – Y Freezer se retiro a su respectivo salón.

"Oye Krillin, Chaos y Tien también son tus amigos". – Dijo Goku realizado con los ojos casi llorosos. ¡Mas amigos! Solo pensó.

"Si, aunque son un poco raros, por ahí dicen que son novios y esas cosas, pero bueno son rumores, no hay que hacerles caso. Siempre están ellos 2 juntos. Entonces si invitas a uno, por ende, ira el otro. A mí no me importa si son novios o no, son buena onda, te van a caer bien." – Krillin se sentó en su lugar.

Goku no pudo dejar de pensar en eso el resto de las clases; eso de que esos tipos eran novios. ¡Qué demonios era eso! ¿Dos hombres? Sin embargo no podía decir nada o alejarse. Por fin había gente que lo aceptaba tal y como era no podía darse el lujo de rechazarlos. Solo pensó, que en el peor de los casos es que empezaran rumores de que también era marica o algo así.

Después pensó en Freezer, y se dio cuenta que se veía algo afeminado. ¡Cómo no pudo darse cuenta! Realmente estaba agobiado. Recordó que Freezer había dicho que Krillin solo le había hablado por interés de protección. Acaso Krillin también era.. no no creía pero…

En eso vio a Krillin y a este se le caía la baba viendo a la rubia. Si esa rubia que le había respondido de mala manera. También vio que en el cuaderno de Krillin tenía escrito por todos lados "Krillin y 18" con corazoncitos y esas cursilerías. Goku se tranquilizo un poco. Creo que solo estaba siendo paranoico. No quería mas burlas, por eso estaba a la defensiva. En su antigua escuela prefería estar solo sin amigos a que toda la escuela lo molestara. En fin, Krillin parecía buena persona y lo que más necesitaba Goku era un amigo.

Las clases terminaron y Goku decidió esperar a Raditz para ver si se regresaban juntos a casa. Este cuando lo vio paso de largo y lo ignoro por completo. Goku sintió un enojo tremendo, pero así era su hermano, ya debía de estar acostumbrado al rechazo de éste.

"¿oye me puedes ayudar? – Goku volteo para ver quien le hablaba_. "wow" –_ pensó. Enfrente de él estaba una muchacha muy bonita. Tenía buen cuerpo y cara bonita. Su pelo era de color azul al igual que sus ojos.

"¿Si me ayudas?" – volvió a preguntar

"Si claro…" – Goku solo respondió sin saber cual era ese "favor" que deseaba la muchacha.

"¡Excelente! Necesito a alguien alto que me ayude a bajar mi pelota del árbol." – Dijo alegremente la muchacha.

"_Con que eso era..."_ – pensó y se decepciono porque pensó que le había hablado para otra cosa, no porque era grande. A veces se sentía como un gorila por su estatura. Veía a todos muy pequeños. Además como su abuelo lo obligaba a entrenar también tenía musculatura y eso lo había ver más gorila. Bueno eso es lo que pensaba Goku. Más porque el uniforme le quedaba apretado y se podía ver sus músculos. Ya que su abuelo Gohan se había equivocado de talla y cuando ordeno los uniformes, pidió una talla más chica. Bajó la pelota fácilmente y se la entrego a la chica.

"¡Gracias! Que amable, sabía que me ayudarías. Soy Bulma Briefs aunque no necesito presentación, es más que obvio que todos saben quién soy. Mi papa es el dueño de la Corporación Capsula, ¿apoco no soy genial?" – Dijo Bulma en tono muy presumido.- "Soy de las más ricas de toda la escuela ".

"Si, que bien" – Valla, sí que era presumida pensó Goku. Bueno él ya le había hecho el favor, así que decidió marcharse.

"Oye no te vayas. ¿Quién eres o qué? ¿Porque no te había visto?" – Pregunto Bulma.

"Lo que pasa es que soy nuevo. Me llamo Son Goku"

"¡¿Eres un Son?! Que genial. " – Goku se sorprendió. Al parecer sus primos tenían muy buena reputación y eran muy populares en el instituto.

"¿Y acabas de llegar?. ¿Vienes de otra ciudad? Sabes, cuando quieras visitar la Corporación Capsula dime y te daré un tour personalmente" – Cerrándole el ojo a Goku. Esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso. – "Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Goku". – Vio como llegaba una limosina y ella se subía.

"¡Ella era Bulma Briefs! ¿La conoces?" – llegó Krillin con cara de admiración.

"No no la conozco, nunca la había visto"

"¡Enserio! ¿Y porque estabas con ella? No lo puedo creer. Muchos llevan años tratando de que ella les hable o saludarla. Pero los ignora, ella es muy selectiva. Qué suerte tienes. Ahora serás envidia de muchos." – Dijo Krillin con orgullo. Goku no podía creer lo que sus oídos decían. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Estaba más emocionado que nunca. Entonces escucho una voz que no pudo reconocer.

"Si y con eso de que ha terminado con Vegeta, ahora tiene más pretendientes que nunca." – Dijo un tipo pelón que estaba alado de Freezer. Tenía un ojo dibujado en su frente y daba la apariencia de que tenía tres ojos. "Yo soy TienChinHan" – Goku pensó en el nombre. ¿Tien? Recordó lo que habían dicho antes de que era homosexual y lo había atormentado en clase. Sin embargo al verlo se veía más rudo que nada. No tenía nada de joto. Pero si que era raro. ¿Dibujarse un ojo en la frente? ¿Y eso para qué? Se dio cuenta que todos sus nuevos amigos, eran muy raros. Sin embargo, no le importo, estaba feliz de que ellos lo hubieran aceptado tal cual es.

Volvió a mirar al tres ojos. Se dio cuenta que había una personita atrás de él. Parecía un bebe. Tenía el uniforme de la escuela, entonces, también era alumno. Realmente se sentía en la dimensión desconocida rodeado de tanta gente pequeña. Krillin, Freezer y ahora esta personita. Aunque Tien era alto. No más que él, pero si Alto.

"Así que tu eres Goku. Yo soy Chaos mucho gusto".

Después de eso todos fueron a la casa de Freezer. Realmente se sorprendió Goku. Su casa era enorme. De seguro tenía mucho dinero. Pasaron buen rato platicando, contando chistes y jugando video juegos. Goku ahora sabía lo que era tener amigos. Quería gritar de la emoción. Tanto así que se fue corriendo a su casa, desesperado por contarle a su abuelo todo.

Goku al llegar a su casa le contó a su abuelo todos los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Su abuelo Gohan se emociono también mucho. Sabía que algún día Goku dejaría de ser tan cabeza hueca y sería aceptado en la sociedad. Raditz solo hizo un tono de burla y se dirigió a su habitación. Se oyó a lo lejos que hablaba en su celular, algo de una fiesta. Se cambio y después de poco tiempo se marcho de la casa. A Goku no le importo. Su día había sido demasiado bueno.

Se tiro en la cama a descansar y en lo único que pasaba en su cabeza era Bulma. Realmente era muy bonita y lo había invitado a su casa. Él nunca había tenido novia ni amigas. Nunca había salido con ninguna. Recordó que la única amiga que había tenido fue a los 8 años. Cuando era pequeño tenía una vecina llamada Milk. Siempre jugaban juntos y se visitaban uno al otro. Pero ella se mudo cuando tenían 10 años y ya nunca volvió a saber de ella.

Siguió pensando en Bulma, ¿debería de tomarle la palabra de ir a visitarla? A lo mejor, solo había sido una broma de mal gusto y ella se estaba burlando de él. Sin embargo, parecía muy enserio además, quitándole lo presumida, fue amable. En eso oyó que Raditz ya había regresado, era la 1am y Goku aún no podía conseguir sueño.

A diferencia de Goku, su hermano, Raditz siempre había tenido amigas y novias. Aunque casi todas eran mucho más chicas que Raditz, apenas estaban en secundaria. Así que Goku deducía que solo salían con el porqué era "mas" grande. Para Goku no tenía nada de guapo ni sex appeal.

Goku cerro los ojos. Mañana sería un gran día… o al menos eso pensaba…


	2. Capitulo 2: La Promesa

**CAPITULO 1**

LA PROMESA.

La semana había pasado rápidamente. Goku había pasado todo el tiempo con sus nuevos amigos del Instituto. Siempre se juntaban atrás del gimnasio, un poco alejados del resto de los estudiantes. Ya que por ahí no pasaba ni un alma. Pero era mejor porque podían reír, gritar, contar chistes, hacer cualquier tontería y nadie los iba a criticar o mirar raro. Goku era muy feliz. Se había hecho gran amigo de Krillin, podía decirse que era su mejor amigo. Siempre platicaban todo el tiempo, así que éste convenció a Goku de que se comprara un celular para estar más en contacto. El nunca había tenido uno, a veces usaba el de su abuelo, pero no le gustaba, además nunca pensó necesitarlo porque nadie le llamaría.

Ahora su celular no dejaba de sonar. A Freezer le gustaba preguntar a cada momento que hacían los demás, donde estaban, con quien estaban, etcétera. Era algo paranoico, pensaba que en cualquier momento ellos lo iban a cambiar por otro grupo de amigos. Krillin también escribía seguido, solo para darles chismes a todos. Al parecer era muy metiche y le gustaba estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el instituto. Chaos mandaba siempre un mensaje de buenos días a todos, al parecer era muy amable, también mandaba otro deseándole a todos buenas vibras al final del día. El que nunca le había escrito era Tien, era muy raro, a veces sentía que no le caía bien. En eso sonó el Celular de Goku. Era un mensaje.

"_Caiganle, mi papito me ha dado un neew game de zombies! Es genial! Tengo Pizza y Cerveza, su amigis. El poderoso, freeza!!_

De: Freezer

Asunto: Urgente

Recibido: SABADO 12:08PM

Goku solo vio el mensaje, realmente Freezer si que estaba muy consentido. Le encantaban los videojuegos y su papa no se quedaba atrás. Ya que cada semana le regalaba uno nuevo. Su celular volvió a sonar. Vio que tenía 2 nuevos mensajes.

"_Oigan de que quieren la pizza???, ya vengan ke el juego está bien matón!!!!_

De: Freezer

Asunto: Urgente

Recibido: SABADO 12:09PM

"_Si van a venir?! Los esperooo okis? Freezaaa!!!"_

De: Freezer

Asunto: Urgente

Recibido: SABADO 12:09PM

Valla, si que era insistente. Pero bueno, a Goku le caía bien eso era lo importante, además de que podía jugarse todos los video juegos que quisiera, pero lo más importante, en casa de Freezer siempre había mucha comida. La primera vez que sus amigos lo vieron comer se asustaron. No podían creer la velocidad y la cantidad con la que llegaba a ingerir. Todos se rieron esa vez, incluso Tien dijo que comía como un cerdo. El celular volvió a sonar así que Goku decidió apagarlo un rato.

"¿A dónde vas mocoso?" – Goku estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando Raditz apareció.

"A la casa de un amigo" – Susurró Goku, no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo.

"Claro que no, tú no tienes amigos, ¿te drogas verdad? De seguro andas en malos pasos. Pero no me sorprende, si yo fuera tu, ya me habría suicidado". – Se rió a carcajadas Raditz para después decir. – "Necesito que me hagas un favor".

"Yo no te voy a hacer ningún favor" – Él mismo se sorprendió con su respuesta. Goku estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerle favores a Raditz, sobre todo los de la casa, como cortar el césped o lavar el auto del abuelo. Eran trabajos tediosos pero eran bien recompensados; ya que de vez en cuando éste lo dejaba acompañarlo y podía socializar con sus amigos. Aunque siempre terminaba nomas escuchando las conversaciones sin dar opinión ya que nadie le dirigía la palabra.

"¡Que has dicho! Sabes muy bien que me necesitas" – Raditz ya se veía muy enojado y no reía más. Le molestaba las insolencias de su hermano menor.

"Ya te dije que no, voy a casa de un amigo" – Goku insistió.

"Me la vas a pagar caro, te vas a arrepentir de esto imbécil" – Se marcho muy enojado. A Goku le preocupo un poco, Raditz cuando se lo proponía era un maldito y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya. En fin, lo hecho ya estaba así que decidió irse con Freezer lo más rápido que pudo.

"_Porque Raditz tiene que ser así, a veces quisiera tener un hermano como Krillin o incluso como Freezer. Preferiría a alguien paranoico pero que se preocupara por mí. Me deprime mucho que mi hermano me trate tan mal. ¿Yo que le he hecho? Siempre soy muy amable con él, nunca lo he delatado con nuestro abuelo cuando llega en las madrugadas y se mete por la ventana. Bueno creo que nunca me llevaré bien con él, es una lástima."_ – pensó Goku.

Goku toco a la puerta de casa de Freezer y éste abrió rápidamente. - "Que bueno que llegas, te tardaste" – Afirmó Freezer un poco molesto. Ya que todos estaban ahí. Goku era el que vivía más lejos, por lo tanto, era de esperarse en ser el último en llegar.

"Hola Goku, que bueno que llegas, me acabo de enterar que Bulma va a hacer una fiesta en su casa, yo digo que deberíamos de ir" – Dijo Krillin emocionado.

"Pero Krillin, nosotros no conocemos a Bulma, no nos dirige la palabra. Sería raro ir a su fiesta, ¿no crees?" – Dijo Chaos de forma muy amable.

"Si pero de seguro ni se han de dar cuenta de nuestra presencia, además, Goku puede ayudarnos, la otra vez hablo con ella. ¿Verdad que si Goku?" – Krillin tenía los ojos lloros, era obvio que esperaba un sí como respuesta.

"Está bien, pero si nos corren no será mi culpa". – Dijo Goku muy resignado, pero no podía negarse a su mejor amigo.

"Que bien, tal vez me anime a hablarle a 18 esta vez" – Dijo Krillin mas emocionado que nunca.

"Claro que no, jajaja eres muy penoso Krillin, además 18 siempre anda a la defensiva" – Dijo Freezer para después tomar un sorbo de cerveza. Freezer recordó que Goku acababa de llegar así que le abrió una y se la ofreció.

"Es que, nunca he tomado" – Se avergonzó Goku. Realmente se sentía como un tonto y desadaptado.

"Ah, pues siempre hay una primera vez" – Dijo finalmente Tien que no había hablado.

"Oigan pero no somos muy jóvenes para tomar, Freezer que va a decir tu papa". – Goku no quería tomar. Si ya era considerado tonto, suponía que tomando solo iba a hacer a sus amigos pasar vergüenzas o que se burlarían de su comportamiento.

"JAJAJA que cosas dices Goku, si él fue el que me las ha comprado, a él no le importan esas cosas. Mi papi sí que es genial verdad" – Dijo Freezer muy orgulloso de tener un padre genial. Aunque a Goku le pareció que era un padre irresponsable y no le importaba la vida. Recordó a su abuelo Gohan. Él hubiera castigado a Goku de por vida y desaprobado ese tipo de comportamiento.

"Relájate, solo se es joven una vez" – Afirmo Freezer, está vez convenció a Goku. No quería que lo rechazaran o que ya no lo invitaran de nuevo. No tomo demasiado, solo una cerveza. El que se las había tomado casi todas era Freezer. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer inconsciente pero no. Siguió como si nada toda la tarde.

Pasaron la tarde jugando los video juegos de Freezer. Goku le hablo a su abuelo diciendo que iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Freezer a ver películas. Su abuelo, como estaba feliz de que tuviera amigos y socializara con otros seres humanos, éste lo dejo. Sin embargo, Goku se sintió un poco mal de mentirle, más porque nunca lo había hecho. Pero no podía darse el lujo de no ir a la fiesta. En primera quería estar con sus amigos y que estos no lo rechazaran. Segundo, quería volver a ver a Bulma. Y tercera, podría conocer a más gente de su escuela.

Eran las 10 de la noche y se encontraban afuera de la Corporación Capsula. Apenas había puesto un pie adentro cuando Goku escucho una voz conocida.

"Y tú qué haces aquí idiota" – Goku volteó a ver y en efecto era Raditz, por eso la voz se le había hecho muy familiar. Goku no lo podía creer, apenas había llegado y su hermano ya lo estaba poniendo en ridículo. Esto no podía pasar. Realmente lo odiaba en este momento.

"¿Estas mudo? Te pregunte qué demonios haces aquí" – Raditz le hizo una mala seña y en tono de burla agrego. – "No sé ni a que vienes, si tú no tienes amigos".

"Yo soy su amigo, idiota" – Freezer que ya andaba tomado no le importo contestar de mala manera a ese tipo que nunca había visto en su vida.

"No me hagas reír"

"Pues no te hago reír, solo dije que eras un idiota. Si eso te da risa, pues te hace un completo retrasado mental". – Dijo Freezer descaradamente. Ahora todos se reían de Raditz. Krillin, Tien, Chaos y gente que pasaba por ahí y logro escuchar la discusión. Goku se sintió muy aliviado, era la primera vez que lo defendían de esa manera. Raditz solo se le quedo viendo a Freezer con mirada provocadora. Parecía que lo iba a golpear pero solo hizo una mueca y se fue a otro lado.

"Muchas gracias Freezer, realmente te lo agradezco" – Dijo Goku muy animado.

"¡Pues claro! ¡Yo soy Freezaaaa el inmortal Gruaaaar!" – Haciendo una pose rara. Realmente le hacía mal jugar tanto video juego pensó Goku.

"Oye Goku, ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conoces?" – Preguntó Krillin.

"Si es mi hermano" – Dijo Goku decepcionado. – "Bueno pero vamos a entrar a la fiesta". – Riéndose nerviosamente, ya que no quería escuchar lo horrible que era tener un hermano así. Krillin captó la indirecta y ya no pregunto mas del tema.

Había pasado rato desde que llegaron. Vaya, la Corporación Capsula sí que era enorme. Además había ido mucha gente a la fiesta. Sin embargo, Goku no se divertía como esperaba.

Krillin había estado siguiendo a 18 sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Tien y Chaos platicaban de cosas que Goku no entendía. Al parecer habían ido de campamento a la Montaña Paoz en el verano. Solo platicaban de lo genial que se la habían pasado. Freezer, era un caso lamentable, seguía tomando, se encontraba en una silla y al parecer ya no podía sostenerse en pie. Goku estaba un poco aburrido. Por un momento pensó en irse de la fiesta y disculparse con sus amigos. Inventaría la pizza le había caído mal o algo. Pero en eso vio a Bulma.

"Hola, me recuerdas, soy Goku" – Dijo muy nervioso.

"La verdad no…" – Goku hizo un gesto de desilusión, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Bulma volvió a hablar. –"Ah, me ayudaste con la pelota ¿verdad? Ya sé quién eres." – Bulma lo había dicho de una forma muy tierna. Ahora Bulma se acercaba a Goku y le tomaba la mano.

"¡Goku! ¡Eres tú!" – Grito una muchacha de cabellos negros. Llevaba una blusa estilo japonesa y al parecer estaba muy molesta. – "Eres un mentiroso y desgraciado, dijiste que me ibas a llamar y nunca lo hiciste. ¿Qué acaso nunca cumples tus promesas?" – Dijo la joven, se molesto mucho más cuando vio que Bulma y Goku estaban agarrados de la mano. Goku no tenía ni idea quien era. Según él nunca la había visto.

"¿Eso es cierto?" – Pregunto Bulma algo curiosa.

"No, la verdad no la conozco" – Al oír esto la muchacha se fue corriendo llorando. Goku se sintió muy mal por ella, pero era la verdad. Él no la conocía y le molestaba que alguien le llamara mentiroso y desgraciado enfrente de Bulma. Al fin había logrado entablar una conversación con una mujer y no solo eso, ella le había dado la mano. No lo iba a arruinar.

"Que loca, oye Goku, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?" - Goku se emocionó mucho al escuchar eso y acompaño a Bulma a bailar. Después de bailar dos canciones Bulma decidió mencionarle a Goku la verdad. – "Lo que pasa es que nadie quiere bailar conmigo. Veras, anduve con Vegeta y es muy celoso. Entonces supuse que si me veía bailando con otro, estallaría de celos. Lo malo, es que todos le tienen miedo y por eso nadie se animaba a invitarme a bailar. Y como tú eres nuevo, supuse que no sabrías nada y no te importaría." – Por un momento Goku se sintió usado. Lo había escogido por pura conveniencia y para poner celoso a su ex novio.

Terminaron de bailar y Goku recordó a la joven de momentos anteriores. – "Oye ¿tú sabes cómo se llama la chica que vino hace rato?" – Pregunto por curiosidad. No podía dejar de pensar porque aquella joven le había dicho que era un desgraciado.

"Si, está en mi salón. Se llama Milk o algo así. Jaja Milk… que nombre tan mas raro ¿no?" – Goku al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos como platos.

"Di..di..dijiste.. M… Milk" – Ahora Goku se veía muy preocupado. Ahora si tenía sentido lo que esta joven había dicho. Goku recordó todo.

_FLASHBACK_

"Milk, aunque te vayas a vivir a otro lado, yo algún día te voy a buscar para vernos de nuevo. Te lo prometo". – Dijo un niño de 10 años, que en realidad, toda esa palabrería lo había sacado de las novelas que veía su mamá.

"Ay mi Goku, Espero que cumplas tu promesa, te estaré esperando"- Dijo una niña muy bonita. Dicho esto le beso la mejilla y caminó hacia un automóvil donde la esperaba su padre, un tipo muy alto y grande. Esa fue la última vez que Goku la vio.

Goku no podía creerlo. Era Milk, su Milk, su única amiga y confidente. Como no había podido reconocerla. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Y ahora la había lastimado y mucho. Él le había dicho que iba a ir a buscarla algún día. Lo había prometido. Pero nunca lo hizo, la verdad Goku nunca pensó en buscarla. Al principio si la extrañaba demasiado, sin embargo, después de la muerte de su madre lo olvido por completo, ya no le importo. Extrañaba más a su madre y solo quería que ella volviera. Después de ese suceso Raditz nunca volvió a ser como antes, antes se llevaban muy bien, pero, él cambio y alejo a Goku por completo. Volvió a pensar en Milk. Goku supuso que ella se entero que estaban en la misma escuela. De seguro pensó que era un idiota. En la misma escuela y ni así se digno a hablarle. Recordó como le grito cruelmente que no había ido a buscarla. Él la busco con la mirada, pero al parecer ella ya se había ido de la fiesta. Goku sintió un ligero dolor en el corazón. Realmente no se sentía nada bien, había lastimado a Milk y lo tenía muy preocupado. Volteo a ver a Bulma, iba a disculparse con ella porque ya había decidido marcharse, tenía que irse de ahí. Sentía que no podía respirar. Sin embargo cuando vio a Bulma esta tenía cara de pánico. Se había puesto muy nerviosa y con cara de preocupación, ella tenía la mirada fija en algo. Goku volteo para ver que tanto le angustiaba, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara y esto lo hizo caer al suelo. Su nariz estaba sangrando.

"Y tu quien eres para acercarte a mi novia, ¡Insecto!" – Dijo un tipo más bajo que Goku, sin embargo se veía muy rudo y fuerte. – "Da la cara a ver si es cierto que eres tan hombre."

"Vegeta, yo ya no soy tu novia, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Mira como lo has dejado, ¡eres un salvaje!" – Grito Bulma a punto de llorar.

"No me contradigas mujer, tu dejaras de ser mi novia cuando yo lo diga" – Dijo aquel muchacho llamado Vegeta. Goku estaba asustado, después se dio cuenta que mucha gente estaba ahí. Mirándolo.

Raditz también se encontraba ahí. Con cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba que su hermano se metiera en ese tipo de problemas. Al parecer Vegeta no se había dado cuenta de que Bulma bailaba con otro. Sin embargo, uno de sus amigos si, Nappa. El había visto todo y fue el que le dijo a éste. Goku solo miraba con sorpresa a Vegeta. No sabía que debía hacer. Sin embargo, era obvio que Vegeta quería seguir rompiéndole la cara. Lo veía con una mirada fría.

Goku pensó que lo más inteligente sería tratar de calmar a Vegeta. Así que solo pidió perdón.

"Perdón, no sabía que era tu novia. " – Dijo Goku, esperando respuesta positiva de Vegeta. Este solo lo volvió a golpear en la cara y Goku cayó al suelo.

"No te hagas el imbécil, yo sé lo que vi." – Vegeta estaba más que molesto. Siempre que quería pelear con alguien todos le pedían perdón para no enfrentarse a él. Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Que no tuviera rival alguno. Todos por miedo le decían que sí a todo. Incluyendo uno de sus mejores amigos, Nappa. Este era grande y fuerte; pero era muy torpe y no tenía noción de nada. Era el típico brabucón que solo quería pelear por pelear. De esos que usan la fuerza bruta para que todo suceda. Admiraba a Vegeta, entonces nunca se había atrevido a pelearse con él.

Vegeta le dio la espalda a Goku, pensaba que era solo un perdedor y comprendía que lo más seguro es que Bulma fue la que armo todo para hacerle sentir celos. Y lo había logrado, pero por su orgullo no iba a demostrarlo. No iba a verse débil por las acciones de esa mujer. Estaba dolido y furioso. Pero no le iba a dar gusto a ella. No esta vez. En eso sintió que lo empujaban y lo tiraban al suelo.

"Yo quise por las buenas terminar esto y no voy a dejar que me sigas golpeando." – Todos estaban con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo así a Vegeta.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" – Gritó Vegeta. – "Ahora si te voy a golpear tan duro que no recordaras ni quién eres."

"Oye Vegeta, tranquilízate, ya nos vamos verdad muchachos". – Llegó Krillin muy asustado. Pero su voz con tono de buena onda. No quería que Goku se metiera en más problemas. También llegaron Tien y Chaos.

"Ustedes no se metan, de ser así se las tendrán que arreglar conmigo". – Dijo el joven llamado Nappa. Realmente era temible. Sin embargo, era gracioso porque hablaba como un retardado.

Goku no quería que golpearan a sus amigos. Así que decidió enfrentarse con Vegeta.

"Pues a ver, dices que me vas a golpear. Inténtalo, si es que puedes, para mí solo eres un hablador." – Goku ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación de esa. Sin embargo, como veía muchos programas de TV y películas, era la típica línea cuando las personas se peleaban. Así que solo lo dijo, sin pensarlo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué has dicho?!! – Todos estaban en Shock. Ahora Vegeta se veía más que enojado. Estaba a punto de explotar. No solo eso. El tipo grande llamado Nappa parecía que también quería pelear.

"Por favor, ya dejen esas cosas, se los suplico" – Ahora era Bulma la que se interponía entre los dos. A Vegeta no le importaba pelearse ahí mismo, sin embargo al ver que Bulma comenzó a llorar, dudo en hacerlo.

"Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado. Nuestra pequeña pelea quedará pendiente, idiota. Ahora lárgate sabandija antes de que cambie de opinión" – Goku también se sintió mal cuando vio a Bulma llorando por el suceso. Lo mejor sería irse.

Krillin y Chaos salieron corriendo de tras de Goku. Éste estaba muy mal. Tenía la cara sangrando y estaba muy enojado. Tien fue por Freezer, ya no se podía poner en pie, además, no podían llegar a su casa sin él. Así que lo llevo cargando.

Llegaron a casa de Freezer y ayudaron a Goku a limpiarse las heridas. Todos estaban muy cansados así que se fueron a dormir. De repente Freezer se levantaba a vomitar, realmente había tomado demasiado.

Al día siguiente. Goku se levanto; Chaos y Tien ya se habían ido. Krillin estaba viendo la tele. Freezer seguía dormido. Si que había pasado una mala noche.

"Hola Goku, ¿estás bien?" – Pregunto Krillin preocupado.

"Si Krillin…" – Solo dijo Goku. No tenía ni ganas de recordar todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior.

"Estamos en graves aprietos. Vegeta no dejara de molestarte hasta que se aburra o te mate." – Dijo Krillin. Sin embargo, Goku notó que Krillin había dicho la palabra _estamos _y no_ estás;_ eso quería decir que ellos no lo iban a dejar solo. Eso lo ponía de buen humor.

"Lo que hice fue una estupidez, lo sé, y lo siento mucho Krillin. Lo menos que quiero es que ustedes también estén en problemas. Fui un tonto."- En tono de disculpa. Parecía que Goku estaba a punto de llorar.

"No Goku, el único tonto aquí es Vegeta. A él solo le interesa pelear, a él no le importa con quien. Vamos amigo, de seguro Bulma le armó pleito y se olvidara de ti por completo. Si pasara algo aquí estaremos todos para defenderte." – Krillin tranquilizó un poco a Goku. Realmente lo necesitaba. Si que era buen amigo. Sabía que decir exactamente para hacerlo sentir bien.

Goku se despidió de Krillin y fue a su casa. Al llegar estaba Raditz en la puerta. _"Genial, esto es genial_" – Pensó Goku. Ahora tenía que soportar los insultos de Raditz.

"Eres un tonto, no pudiste hacer mayor estupidez. Creo que tu cerebro está más dañado que nada. Y mírate, toda la cara golpeada. Mejor ve pensando que le vas a decir al abuelo. Si yo fuera tú, mejor huiría lejos para nunca regresar. "– Rió Raditz y entro a la casa.

Goku entró y se topo a su abuelo cocinando. Se puso muy nervioso, no había pensado que explicación podría dar acerca de su rostro. Goku pensó un poco. Realmente no había sido su culpa, pensó en contarle a su abuelo todo lo sucedido. A fin de cuentas siempre había sido honesto y a veces era tan ingenuo para decir toda la verdad tal cual era. Goku conocía muy bien a su abuelo. Estaba seguro que al contarle todo, éste lo castigaría de por vida por andarse metiendo en broncas. Pero Goku estaba muy resignado, no sabía qué hacer. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Pero niño ¡Que te ha pasado!" – Pregunto el abuelo con preocupación. Goku estaba a punto de decirle la verdad cuando Raditz interrumpió.

"Goku me lo ha contado todo al llegar, lo que pasa es que lo han asaltado y golpeado camino a casa. Por eso viene así. ¿Verdad Goku?". – Dijo Raditz. Goku estaba sorprendido. Raditz ¿defendiéndolo?

"¿Eso es verdad Goku? Pero… ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? Lo mejor será que vayas a recostarte y descanses. Esos malditos rufianes. ¿Cómo eran? ¡Hay que llamar a la policía!" – El abuelo Gohan estaba muy enojado. Unos ladronzuelos habían golpeado a su nieto y no podía dejarlo así.

"Si mejor me voy a dormir un rato". – Goku hizo un gesto de despedida y se retiró a su cuarto.

Goku se recostó en su cama. Después escucho que tocaban la puerta. Era Raditz. De seguro quería cobrarle el favor que le había hecho. Esta vez, Goku lo haría con mucho gusto. Realmente le había salvado de interminables castigos.

"Oye hermano, ¿estás bien? Si que te golpearon duro ¿no?" – Dijo Raditz con expresión seria y de preocupación.

"Si estoy bien, no fue nada". – Dijo esperando que Raditz le pidiera algún favor como recompensa. A Raditz solo le interesaba Goku cuando se trataba de favores que este podía realizarle.

"Bueno solo quería decirte que te cuides de ese tal Vegeta. Si no te meterás en más problemas". – Raditz se fue sin decir nada más. Goku realmente estaba en shock. Raditz lo había ayudado. ¿Sin nada a cambio? ¿Nada más así de ganas?

Nunca se había preocupado por él en mucho tiempo. ¿Y ahora? Goku se sentía feliz. Realmente sentía que tenía un hermano mayor. Se había compadecido de él y ayudado. Pero después eso todo se volvió abajo cuando recordó el suceso más importante de la fiesta. Milk.

Ahora que lo recordó volvió a atormentarse. Seguía sin creer todo lo que había pasado. Conocía a Milk y sabía que ella no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Probablemente nunca lo perdonaría. Tenía que planear bien que iba a decir. El no era muy bueno con las palabras. Y a una mujer enfurecida se le tiene que hablar con cuidado. Uno nunca sabía cómo iban a reaccionar con las palabras. Que complicadas eran las mujeres. Lo único que importaba ahora es que estaba furiosa y con razón. Había roto su promesa. La más importante que había hecho en toda su vida. Goku comenzó a llorar, pero luego se tranquilizo al poco tiempo. Llorar no le iba a arreglar la vida. Además recordó como Raditz siempre le molestaba cuando lloraba; decía que llorar era de mujeres. Cada vez que Goku lo hacía su hermano le llamaba maricón y lo golpeaba.

Goku estaba muy cansado. Solo quería dormir y no recordar nada al día siguiente. Realmente era una pesadilla. Recordó en su antigua escuela, nunca se había metido en algún problema de ese tipo. Desde que había llegado a ésta ciudad y al Instituto, solo le habían causado demasiados problemas. Por un momento prefirió volver a la soledad donde nadie se metía con él. Donde podía pasar los días tranquilos sin que nadie lo molestara.

**NOTAS:**

Qué tal? les gusto, actualice super rápido, Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ya me emocione! 2 personas han puesto mi fic en sus favoritos en 1 solo día. Es genial. En fin. Recuerden dejen reviews y espero sus comentarios y opiniones, son muy importantes para mí. Ahora agradecimientos xD.

**Milk goku: **el primer comment yei. Ya salió Vegeta jijiji.

**LuPiiTha:** gracias por tu review. Y por poner mi historia en tus favs +

**eVeLy:** Gracias, estoy feliz porque lo logré, que reflejara los años escolares. Ahí me avisas que te pareció el capitulo 2.

**Margarit:** Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que tomaré en cuenta eso que dices de que Milk ande con otro. Sería genial haha me agrada mucho tu idea. Así que lo tomare en consideración.

Bueno ya han aparecido pocos nuevos personajes, pero en el siguiente ya saldrán nuevos.

El capitulo 3 se llamara:

"**Los Hermanos Son".**


End file.
